A reason to fight for
by punkkie
Summary: 'Oh no, not going to happened that you'll escape me' The young and reckless shouted and ran after them into the portal. 'One day he will be his own downfall.' Athos stated and with his companions he jumped after D'Artagnan into a world far unknown to them. Not knowing this would be the start of their adventure. Aramis/OFC
1. Chapter 1

'I want the four of you looking out. It seems that they only attack in the middle of the night.' Said king Louis pointing to his Musketeers with a knowing look in his eyes. 'I trust you, Paris lies in your hands now.'

'We will see to it, Sire.' Athos replied made a bow and left with his friends.

It was already evening in Paris when the Musketeers, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan left the palace where they had the council with the King. Strange things happened to Paris the last few days. Woman missing, men slaughtered, children crying in the middle of the streets asking what happened to their parents.

During their walk home they were all quiet. Thinking of the horrors that happened and what can come. What is it they have to face? No one dared to say a word.

'Welcome back sirs.' Planchet said with a slight squeal. 'I was on the edge of my nerves, what took you so long?' 'Shut up Planchet.' Porthos said. 'Give us some wine.' He added.

'What do we do?' D'Artagnan asked his collegues. 'We don't have much information, he just said what we already know.' He threw his hands in the air and plopped down on a chair.

'We have watches. D'Artagnan and Porthos will watch the front and Aramis and I will watch the back.' Athos explained. 'And what if we see the intruders?' Porthos asked.

'We will hide and when we see them, one of us will fetch the others. Is all clear?'

'And where am I in all of this?' Planchet just came in with the last bottle of wine. 'Shut up Planchet!' They all said at the same time. 'Okay, I will be here, waiting.' And Planchet sat at the table with his hands folded in his lap, looking like he was caught at stealing a candy.

'It is already night, we should get to our stations.' Aramis said, got up and made sure everyone had its share of the weapons.

Porthos and D'Artagnan went to the frontgate of Paris. D'artagnan sat himself behind a barrel and Porthos claimed a spot behind a haybale. At the other side of the town was Aramis hiding behind a wall and Athos sought it a little higher, he sat on the roof behind a chimney.

'It can take hours before they are here.' Whispered D'Artagnan annoyed to Porthos. Porthos just signed to his companion to be silent.

Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of the intruders. 'Maybe we should walk through the city. Then we will see more than just the back.' Aramis whispered to Athos. 'You're right. Let's go.'

The two musketeers left their hiding spots and walked to the front, where they found the other two. 'What are you doing here? This wasn't part of the plan!' D'Artagnan almost shouted at them. 'Ssshh!' Aramis whispered with a finger to his lips to give his answer more meaning.

'The plan has changed. We walk in pairs through the city.' Athos explained to his companion. 'That sounds better, the smell of hay is not something I would like to smell anytime soon.' Porthos said and the four of them started to chuckle very silent. 'Let's go.' Aramis said and started to walk with Athos the opposite way, away from the other two.

'I don't see a sign of any intruding or burglary.' Porthos said. 'Maybe they know we are taking watch.' 'Maybe.'

An hour had passed and all four of them saw a huge fireball falling in the middle of the city. 'We're under attack!' Athos said and together with Aramis he ran to the place where they saw the fireball. Porthos and D'Artagnan had the same idea. 'Hide, quickly!' Porthos said.

From his spot D'Artagnan saw that the fire the ball had caused, changed into a portal. Horrible creatures walked out of it and started to talk in a language that sounded so ugly it matched their appearance. _What are they? _He thought.

After the little creatures came a tall, pale creature full of scars. He commanded the others and silently they made their way through Paris. Searching for innocent people to murder.

The four companions came together. 'What are they?' Porthos whispered D'Artagnans thoughts. 'I don't know, it seems that the tall one is the leader.' Athos said.

'It's nearly sunrise.' Aramis stated. 'And what do we do with that information?' D'Artagnan asked like he was feeling smarter than his friend. 'Did you even listen to the King?'Aramis asked in disbelief. 'Not really.' 'Thought as much. He said they will only strike in the night. When the sun is coming, they are gone.'

'That means this night was for nothing.' Porthos said a bit angry. He was a man of duty. Whenever he had to protect, he will protect. He felt like it was a failure to Paris and his King that they couldn't catch these creatures tonight.

'And they are with too many.' Athos said. 'Come on guys. We're the Musketeers! We can handle a couple of ugly bastards.' D'Artagnan said when he pulled his sword. 'No.' Athos pulled D'Artagnan back. 'Are you mad, boy?' He was angry with the recklessness of his young friend. D'Artagnan wanted to answer his actions to Athos when Porthos silenced them all. 'They are leaving.' He whispered.

'I have eyes.' D'Artagnan said a bit annoyed. He didn't like it when his friends treated him like a kid. He was a man, well, he was a very young man, but still he counted himself as a man like them.

'What do we have here?' A squeaking voice said and one of the creatures pulled D'Artagnan from behind their hiding place. 'Who are you?' D'Artagnan asked and pulled his sword to fight this ugly creature. 'Your worst nightmare.' The creature answered and started to attack the young man. D'Artagnan was at the winning hand, but more creatures came and soon enough he fought not against one of them but he was surrounded by all of them. His friends stood by him, back to back they were facing the ugly creatures, sword pulled ready to defend.

The tall one of the creatures gave them an order to kill them. The four man defend themselves and fought for their lives, Paris and France. They had killed many of them, but there were still too many to fight.

Slowly the sun rose and the creatures were ordered to go back as fast as they could. Leaving the four companions in the centre of Paris. 'Oh no, not going to happened that you'll escape me!' The young and reckless shouted and ran after them into the portal. 'One day he will be his own downfall.' Athos stated and with his companions he jumped after D'Artagnan into a world far unknown to them. Not knowing this would be the start of their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Aramis grabbed his hat from the ground and put it on. Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan were nowhere to be found. He looked at his surroundings and saw a place where little beings worked in their gardens and living their peacefull and happy life.

'Excuse me sir, are you lost?' A little girl asked him. she had brown curly hair and very big eyes. She had no shoes on, it looked very strange to him cause she had very big and hairy feet. A quick look at his surroundings taught him, everyone had big hairy feet.

'Yes, little one.' He smiled a small smile and the little girl looked at her feet and blushed. 'Can you tell me where I am?' She looked at him with her big eyes and said 'You're in the Shire, the place of our Hobbits.' This startled Aramis. _Hobbits? What are Hobbits? Shire? Where is the Shire? How can I go back to Paris?_

'Don't worry sir, we are a happy folk.' She said when she saw his slight panicked face. 'Thank you little one. I'm better be off and search for my friends. 'Goodbye sir.' She waved him goodbye when he walked away. 'Goodbye little girl.' He turned around, took off his head and made a bow. The little hobbit girl giggled in her little hands and waved with a huge smile on her face.

In the meantime Athos had found Porthos in a haybale. 'I thought you didn't want to smell hay any time soon?' Athos asked his friend with a grin on his face. Porthos climbed out of the hay and huffed. 'No comment to that.' He simply said. 'Where are the other two?' He asked his friend. 'I have no idea.'

D'Artagnan was landed in the middle of bushes. He climbed to his feet. And walked into the directing a lot of noise came from. He stumbled and heard some giggling behind him. He turned around and saw a group of girls standing behind him and looked at them curiously.

'What?' He simply asked. The girls looked at him, pointing at his hair and walked away. 'Hey! That's not fair! Tell me!' He called after them.

He grabbed his hair in his hands and felt twigs and knots. 'Oh no. This can't be good.' He said to himself. He turned and looked for something that could be used for a mirror.

When he saw a little lake, he looked in it and saw his hair was a total mess with twigs entwined. 'This is no good!' And he started to pull out the twigs, causing him much pain. But he finally made it.

All of them started their own search party and by nightfall they still had not found each other.

Athos and Porthos decided to stay at the inn. Unfortunately for them there was no room available. 'And now? What do we do now? We still have not found the others.' Porthos said to Athos. 'We have to sleep outside. Come let us find a spot. Tomorrow we will search for Aramis and D'Artagnan again.'

They saw that the peacefull place, this afternoon filled with happiness had made room for the quiet and dark night. 'There you are! I was looking for you this whole day.' Aramis popped up from behind the corner. Porthos and Athos were startled and relieved they saw their friend and companion unharmed. Not that this place was frightened, but they haven't forget those creatures they followed.

'Good to see you.' Porthos said. 'Have you seen D'Artagnan?' Athos asked. 'No, I hoped he was with you.' Aramis answered. 'Let us hurry and find him.'

In the meantime D'Artagnan knocked on a large, round, green door. It was the only house in this place with the lights still on. A small man opened the door. He had brown curly hair, large, hairy feet and was a bit chubby. He reminded him of Planchet.

'How can I help you?' The man said a bit annoyed. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your party, but I'm lost. I landed here and my friends are somewhere I don't know. Can you please help me?' D'Artagnan explained the man. 'No, there is no more space in here.' And he attempt to slam the door in the boy's face.

'Well, my dear Bilbo. You don't threat a young man like that. Let me.' A gruff voice said that startled the hobbit and D'Artagnan. 'Come in, young man. Your friends will be here any time soon. My name is Gandalf.' He widened the door so D'Artagnan could walk in.

'I am D'Artagnan. How do you know about my friends?' he asked with a slight frown. 'I know more than you think.' Gandalf said mysteriously and led the young man into the dining room. Bilbo stood by the door, flabbergasted.

When they reached the dining room another knock came from the door. The three musketeers stood there in the opening of the door. 'I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life.' D'Artagnan said and walked over to his friends.

'May I introduce you to Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan.' Gandalf said to the company. 'Wait, how do you know us old man?'Athos asked with suspicion. 'That's my secret.' And to the company he said 'They will aid us at our quest.'

'Father won't be very fond of that Gandalf. You know that. Have you spoken about all of this with him?' A young woman entered the hall and stood behind the four men. 'No. But the more fighters we have, the more change we can make.' He explained. The woman walked past the men and sat herself between Fili and Kili, her nephews.

_I like her, a beautiful woman with spice. I could get used to that._ Aramis thought. _Small, slender, beautiful features…can a man ask for more? _

_Women…always trouble. _Athos thought. _This can't be good._

_Well, well, well.._was all Porthos good think when he saw her.

_A woman?! She can fight?! _D'Artagnan asked himself. _Aren't they supposed to wear dresses and look pretty?_

'You're going on a quest?' Athos asked. 'Let us explain everything when he is here.' Gandalf answered. 'Please, take a seat. Have you had dinner?' 'No, I'm starving.' D'Artagnan said. 'Aurelia, would you please prepare something for these men?' Balin asked the young woman 'Sure.' She stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

_Aurelia…_Aramis rolled the name on his tongue as if he could taste it. _Lovely name for a girl like her. And she moves so gracefully, like a proper lady. Her long darkbrown hair waving behind her, her big green eyes looking right through me..those lips.. Don't think about these things! You hardly know the girl! Stop Aramis Stop!_

The four men sat themselves round the table. Aurelia came back from the kitchen with bowls of soup and a plate of bread. 'Enjoy your dinner.' She said when she put the last bowl on the table. In the meantime the rest had gathered themselves in the living room, giving the four men some space.

Aurelia sat herself opposite the four men and watched them. _Quite handsome, all four of them. But why does my eyes linger on him? The man that wore the hat..a small mustache…such a handsome man…Oh, Father would kill me if he find out I like someone. _

'Where are you from?' She asked, still looking at the man who was introduced as Aramis. 'Paris, my lady.' Porthos answered. She looked away from Aramis to look at Porthos. 'Paris? What is that for place?' 'You don't know Paris?' D'Artagnan asked disbelieving. 'Where are you from then?' 'I was born in Ered Luin.' 'And that is..?' Athos asked. 'A place, just like Paris.' Auriel answered and left the man alone.

'Damn you Aramis. You stared at her and you didn't touch your food.' Athos said. 'She was staring back.' Porthos added with a grin. Aramis was brought back to his senses when his friend reprimanded him. 'Sorry.' He just said and ate his soup.

_Women _Athos thought. _They are always the troublemakers._

A hard knock came from the front door. 'He is here.' Gandalf said.

**Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gandalf opened the door and a deep voice said, 'Gandalf, I lost my way twice, would not have found it at all if that mark wasn't on the door.' A short man stepped into the hallway. He put off his cloak and gave it to kili.

The hobbit said, 'Mark? There is no mark on that door! In fact it has been painted a week ago.' And walked around the man.

'There is a mark, I put it there myself.' Gandalf stated when he closed the door. 'Let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.' And he gestured to the man.

Thorin circled around Bilbo and said, 'So, this is the burglar. Tell me master Baggins, have you done much fighting?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?'

'Well I have some skill at conckers if you must know. But I can hardly see why that is relevant.'

'Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.' And Thorin crossed his arms for his chest. All the dwarfs chuckled and followed their leader to the dining room where he would face another surprise.

'Gandalf, what is the meaning of this?' And he gestured to the four men sitting at the table, talking with Aurelia. 'They will aid us at our quest.' He simply answered.

'This is a secret quest, I will not allow any one of another race aid us at our quest.' His blood boiling from anger.

'Now, don't let your pride stand in your way, my dear friend. Let me introduce you to them. These are Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan.' Gandalf gestured to the four men sitting and watching suspiciously to the old man.

'How do you know who we are?' And Athos stood from his chair. 'Like I said before, I know more than you wished me to know.' Then he turned to Thorin. 'And they are highly skilled in sword fighting.'

'Well, let us all sit down and let me fetch you all a drink. We don't want any fighting here.' Bilbo jumped in. Athos sat himself down and so did the rest of the company.

When Bilbo gave everyone an ale, wine or tea the dwarfs had their conversation about the dwarfs of the Iron Hills. In the meantime the musketeers were chatting amongst themselves and to Thorin's dislike his daughter was talking to them.

'…till the last dwarf!' Fili slammed his fist on the table. 'Dwarfs? I thought you were looking odd, but what is a dwarf?' D'Artagnan asked with wide eyes. The dwarfs looked mad at him and started to shout. Aurelia sighed and covered her eyes. _What a child!_ She thought. _Doesn't he have manners?!__  
_

'What my friend is trying to tell you is that in our world there are no dwarfs.' Athos mangled himself in the shouting game the dwarfs were playing with his young friend. _At least he has some senses._

'Watch your tongue lad.' Dwalin told him, angry and with a pointing finger.

'Please, do calm down. They are not used to the company of dwarfs, in fact neither am I.' Bilbo said from behind Thorin.

'I can imagine that, dwarfs are not the most beautiful creatures on this earth.' Gandalf mumbled under his breath. Thorin heard that but decided not to comment to his statement.

'Back to business. You four..' pointing to the musketeers 'are coming with us, because of Gandalf's will. Let us see what you are worth.' 'Thank you.' Aramis stood and made a little bow. _Hm, manners.. I like that._

Thorin looked at D'Artagnan and added 'You will leave your comments behind, or we will leave you behind.' 'Yes, sir.'

'Father, he did not mean it that way. He is just a young boy.' Thorin looked at his daughter. 'I simply state you will not entwine in those comments.' 'Yes father.' Aurelia looked at her hands, folded in her lap.

Aramis looked at her. 'Are you coming as well?' _What a stupid question to ask! Could you make yourself more stupid in front of her and her father?_

Aurelia looked him in the eyes. 'Yes, I will help them reclaim our homeland.' Thorin saw the two in conversation and tried not to take notice of it. No one comes near his daughter as long as he breaths.

'Now, listen please.'

Gandalf explained to Bilbo and the musketeers what this quest was all about. 'Balin, I'm sure you have enough time to write four more contracts.' Balin sighed, one contract to write took a lot of time, let stand it will be four!

'I suggest we all rest for the night. We will ride at first light. Who falls behind, stays behind.' Thorin stated and gave one knowing look at the four man.

The next morning Aurelia got up very early, in fact she was the first to wake up. She decided to make some breakfast and a pot of tea. While she was busying herself in the kitchen she did not notice someone standing behind her.

'Goodmorning.' Aurelia startled at the sound of the voice. When she turned around she saw Aramis leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

'Goodmorning.' She began a bit shy. 'Do you want some breakfast, I was just making some for everyone. And it seems you're the first to wake up.' When Aurelia was nervous she always started to rambling.

'It smells delicious. I would like some.' Aramis sat himself at the table. 'You slept well?' He asked while he ate his breakfast. 'Yes, thank you. You?' 'Me too.' He gave her a small smile. _I'm melting! Thank Mahal I'm sitting or my feet would just gave away._ She thought.

They rode the whole day without any breaks. Thorin ordered Fili and kili to make sure the ponies were save. Bombur started to make dinner. The rest of the company took their bedrolls and choose a place for the night. Gloin and Oin made a fire going.

Bofur walked to the four men with their stew in his hands. The always jolly fellow handed them their food. 'It's not something special, but it will fill your stomach till the morning.' He said. 'Thank you. What was your name again?'Porthos asked. 'I'm Bofur. Well, enjoy your dinner.' And he made his way back to the fire to get his own share of the food.

'What a strange fellow.' Aramis said when he took his first bite.

'Eww!' D'Artagnan threw away his food. 'This is disgusting!'

'Mind your words boy!' Athos warned his younger companion.

'It's not that bad.' And Porthos started to eat his bowl.

'It's not to my liking, but it is warm and it fills.' Aramis added.

Aurelia sat herself by the fire next to Ori. 'What are you doing?' She asked him.

Ori did not took notice someone took a seat next to him. 'You startled me.' He said. 'I'm sorry, that was not my intention.'

'I wanted to make a journal of our journey. And I'm writing about our first day.' He said shy.

'I would like to read it. Do you mind?' Aurelia gestured to the book in Ori's lap. 'No, not at all.' And he handed her his journal.

Aurelia's eyes went over the words. 'Wow, you're really good at this.' She said. 'Thank you.'

'May I suggest something?' She looked at him for an answer. Ori looked at her and said, 'Ofcourse.'

'You can improve it with some drawings. That will give the text more power.' 'Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.'

'May I ask you something?'He asked Aurelia. 'Sure, anything.' She gave him a small smile.

'Do you like reading?' 'Yes, I do. Back in Ered Luin I was always to be found in the library.'

Aramis heard the conversation between the two of them. It was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. He found her so delicate, fragile, friendly, open to everyone.

'Strange.' D'Artagnan said. 'What?' Asked Porthos with his head against the rock and his eyes closed. 'She is a daughter of a dwarf, but she looks more like a small human to me.'

Aramis turned his attention to his friends. 'The thing I don't understand is why he brought a young woman with him on such a dangerous quest.' Still gazing at Aurelia's back. 'She is his daughter. Why not?' Athos answered. 'Daughter or not. I can see Aramis his point. She may hurt.' Porthos chimed in the conversation.

'That my lads, has one answer.' The four of them looked up and saw Balin standing in front of them. 'Thorin is very protective about his daughter. She had not place to go and she may seem very fragile. But she has a dwarf as a father. That means she has strong bones, and she is trained to be a fierce warrior.'

'Women should not fight. They only bring misery.' Athos said annoyed. Balin looked at him. 'You had a hard time with a woman. I can see that. Remember one thing. Not all the woman are the same.'

When the night fell, most of the company were already asleep. Except for Aurelia, Thorin, Bofur and the four friends.

Aramis saw Aurelia coming their way with her pack. 'Do you mind me sleeping here? There are no spots left.'

'No, not at all.' D'Artagnan said and made a bit more space.

'Thank you.' She turned to Aramis. 'I suggest you take a sleep now. They planned you in the second watch with Thorin.' 'Why didn't they tell me?' He asked her. 'Because it has been planned 5 minutes ago and I said I would tell you. And I did.' 'Thank you.' He said.

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very short chapter. It's more a filler...next chapter is Troll-time! **

The whole company was already asleep except for Thorin and Aramis who had second watch. Thorin poked in the fire and watched Aramis in the corner of his eye. He noticed he looked far away in the distance.

'Something is troubling your mind.' He simply stated.

Aramis looked quizzically at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Come on, tell me lad.' This time he looked straight at him.

'There is nothing to tell.' Aramis shrugged his shoulders.

A loud shriek filled the air.

Both men jumped on their feet and if on cue both pulled their swords. 'What was that?' Aramis asked with a lot of confusion at the sound.

'Orcs.' Thorin spat and the moment of playing nice turned into anger. Anger from his past, still hunting him.

'Orcs?' Bilbo asked when he got to his feet a bit too fast, causing him to stumble of Aurelia.

In the meantime the whole company had woke up and listened to the conversation.

'Throat cutters. There are thousands of them out there.' Fili explained in his relaxed, normal way.

'The lowlands are crawling with them.' He added.

'They strike only in the night, quick and soundless when everyone is asleep. No screams, just lots of blood.' His brother Kili said and gave a sly grin at his brother who gave a little chuckle.

The Musketeers gave each other a look. 'So, that is what we were after.' Athos stated.

'Apparently, yes.' Aramis said.

'Well, that problem is been solved then, now how do we get rid of them?' D'Artagnan asked his friends.

Before someone could answer his question Thorin reprimanded his nephews. 'You think that's funny? Do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?' He scolded them.

'We didn't mean anything by it.' Kili looked down at his feet.

Aurelia loved her cousins. It hurts her to see them like this. Ofcourse she understood her father's behavior but she knew the boys were just making a bit fun of the little hobbit.

'Please, don't mind him. He has a great cause to hate orcs.' Aurelia said to Bilbo. 'How?' He asked her.

Balin told them the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar. How Thorin got his nickname 'Oakenshield' and how the dwarfs had their victory. He turned his look to Thorin. 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.'

Thorin turned around and made his way back to the company.

'What happened to the pale orc?' To everyone's surprise it was a question from D'Artagnan.

'He slunk back in his hole where he came from. That filth died of his wounds long ago.' Thorin answered when he strode past him and settled back near the fire where he first sat.

'It's better if we all go back to our sleepingposts.' Gandalf said. Everyone obeyed.

Aramis took back his seat and took his watch. Thinking of the story the old dwarf told them and about the orcs that had attacked Paris.

The other musketeers took their places back and it was hard to catch any sleep again. _Where on earth do those foul creatures come from? _A simple question popped up in the mind of Athos.

While Aramis was 'watching' he was also thinking a lot. He thought or Aurelia. Such a fine woman should not be on a quest so dangerous with orcs wandering the wild. He looked over at her sleeping figure. Peacefull. _I wish I could cuddle up next to her to keep her warm and safe. No harm will come to her, how skilled she is herself, like Balin said, I will be the one protecting her._

Never in his life had Aramis felt how he felt today. In love with a woman beyond reach. After all she is a princess. And a princess is to marry a royal or a noble man.

He sighed to himself. _What chance do I have? Her father would never allow._

Thorin looked at the figure sitting in front of him. curiously he followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at his daughter. _By Mahal! He has falling in love with her. _


	5. Chapter 5

The company rides their ponies through a muddy forest as it rains.

'I'm cold, wet and I feel miserable.' D'Artagnan complained to Athos.

There were not much ponies for everyone, so he had to ride with Athos. Not that it mattered to much for the young man, he saw Athos as a father. It was more the fact he had to ride with another man.

Porthos rode alone, he was too big to share a pony. The poor animal would break down by his ankles.

Aramis had to share a pony with Ori, the shy young dwarf. He tried not to take much notice of the fact he was riding with another man, even if it was a dwarf. Aramis wanted to know some more about this world and their inhabitants, that's why he decided to make a little chat with the young dwarf.

'Have you ever been to the place we're heading towards?' He asked Ori. The young dwarf was startled, he never thought the man would speak to him.

'Eh, no I haven't.' Ori replied a bit too shy.

'If you have never been there, why are you so determined to come on this trip? If you don't mind me ask?'

Ori sighed and began to tell the story of Erebor.

'It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today.' This pulled the attention of the other Musketeers.

'There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter suretu, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor, built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves were unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. the heart of the mountain. The named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot.'

'That was the story?' D'Artagnan asked with his mouth wide open.

'It is.' Ori said, 'I want Erebor to be mighty again and I know Thorin will be the greatest King of all.' He looked proud to the front of the group where Thorin was riding with Aurelia next to him.

In the meantime while Ori was occupying the four friends, his older brother did not take the rain for granted.

'Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?' He asked the grey wizard while he tighten his cloak.

'It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.'

'Are there any?' Bilbo asked, the curious hobbit he was.

'What?'

'Other wizards?'

'There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names.'

'And who is the fifth?'

'Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.'

'Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?'

Gandalf looks slightly offended at the hobbit but decided to not comment on that.

'I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.'

After a long day on the ponies the Company arrives at an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins.

'We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.' Thorin commanded as he walked over to the house.'

'A farmer and his family used to live here.' Gandalf muttered under his breath.

'Oin, Gloin.' Thorin continued.

'Aye?'

'Get a fire going.'

'Right you are.' Gloin agreed.

'Lad, search me some dry branches.' Gloin told D'Artagnan. The boy looked at Athos who gave him a nod.

'Where can I find DRY branches?!' He threw his hands desperately up in the air.

'Just go.' Said Porthos annoyed.

'What's wrong with you grumpy?' Aramis asked his friend with a small smile covering his face.

'For your information mister sunshine: I've rode the whole day on a freaking pony, no food no water and not being able to stretch my legs.' He told his friend who could not hide his laughter.

'So you think that is funny?' He approached Aramis.

Aramis knew what his friend would do and he made a quick turn to start a run off.

Athos sighed and covered his face with his hand, knowing what would follow.

'Is anything the matter?' A female voice startled Athos form his thoughts.

'I'm sorry if I gave you that thought Miss.' He apologized and gave her a small smile.

'Please, do call me Aurelia. That's my name you know, monsieur.' She made a little giggle.

'Where did you learn that?' He gaped at her.

'I had a little chat with your friend, he thought some of your language. It sounds very beautiful, I would like to speak it fluently.' She told him.

'If anything is the matter please tell me. Mayby I am able to help.' She offered.

'I don't think you can help this, Aurelia.' She gave him a thankfull nod for using her name and not naming her Miss. Everyone already did, except her family and friends, because she was a royal after all.

Aurelia never thought to see this when she followed the point Athos was pointing to. Porthos and Aramis were romping.

Aurelia had to fight back tears of laughing, she was used to this kind of behavior from Fili and Kili, but she had never thought a big, gruff man like Porthos and a lovely charmer like Aramis could do this.

'You think this is funny?' Athos looked disbelievingly at her laughing form.

'Yes, I never thought this could be.'

'They used to do things like this a couple of years ago, when they were a bit younger. But that has been changed into sparring these days.'

'You look like you have missed it.' Aurelia had stopped with laughing when she saw his face turned serious.

'I have. Things happened in those years. Things that have changed us.'

'Maybe I have never heard of Paris before and I don't know you guys but would you tell me stories of your home and about you all?' She asked him curiously.

'You are a curious young lady, Aurelia!' He laughed at her.

'I think Aramis would be delighted to tell you anything.' He patted her on the shoulder and walked away with a sly grin on his face.

He misjudged her, as Balin already said to them the night before.

Maybe he was not made for love but his friend was and he wanted nothing more than to be the matchmaker between those young lovebirds.

Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the company behind.

'Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?' Bilbo asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

'To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.' Gandalf said while he strode past Bilbo.

'Who's that?'

'Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.'

'Is he coming back?' He asked Balin who stood next to him.

Balins unsure look was the only thing he needed to know.

_Oh, father what have you done?_ Aurelia looked at the angry man standing in the house. Her father.

**I know I promised the Trolls for this chapter but I had another idea. So the next time it really is the trolls and some more Aramis and Aurelia if you like that!**

**Please review what you think about this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

It's nighttime. Bombur has prepared soup for the whole company and everyone is eating.

When Aurelia had finished she made a round through the camp to collect the bowls.

She came by the four friends.

'You all had enough?' She asked them.

'We had enough, Aurelia. Thank you.' Athos said with a small smile.

'That's good because if you not had enough there is some more.'

'No, thank you.' D'Artagnan said afraid she would get some more for him and handed her over his bowl.

When she wanted to take Aramis his bowl, he wouldn't handed it over, making the situation a bit awkward, especially for Aramis cause his friends already knew his feelings towards the young woman.

'Let me help you.' He said and stood up. 'Oh, I can handle it.' She replied.

'No, Aramis is great in doing the dishes.' Porthos said while he patted his friend on the shoulder. They all started to laugh when Aurelia and Aramis walked away to the lake.

Both were silent after that little incident they had with the bowl. When they chatted along the road or even that morning in Bilbo's house, she enjoyed it, but right now it was different. She didn't saw a change in his behavior so she thought she was the only one feeling strange.

What she didn't know was that Aramis felt the same about her. _Why wouldn't she talk to me? Did I do something wrong by helping her? _

He decided to make the first step into their conversation.

'I heard from Athos you learned some French.' He said to break the ice.

Aurelia startled. She was so deep in her own thoughts, finding a subject to talk about. And what that when Athos told her Aramis would love to tell her everything about his home. Maybe he had a wife and children. Besides, how attached she may be to Aramis her father would never allow her to be with him.

'Yes, Porthos thought me some words.' She gave him small smile and continued with the dishes. When she gave the bowl to Aramis his hand brushed against hers. 'I'm sorry.' He said avoiding her eyes.

'Will you tell me something about your home?' She asked ignoring another awkward moment.

'What do you want to know?' He asked her, he was startled by her sudden question but secretly gratefull for the fact she didn't comment on his hand against hers.

'What do you do back home?'

'I'm a King's Musketeer.'

'So you protect the King?'

'Yes, we serve the King and France. That's the name of our country. Mostly we are in Paris, but we'll go where ever France needs us. It's who we are, it's what we do.' He replied.

'Wow, c'est magnifigue.' Aurelia sad with a laughing undertone.

'How many French have you already learned?' He asked her laughing.

'Not so much, though I would like to learn it properly.'

'I would like to teach you. We can try to have our conversations in French and one day you will speak like une française.' He smiled gently at her.

She looked at him and melted immediately when she saw his cute smile.

'I would love that.' She said and gave him a smile of her own.

'TROLLS!' Fili came running out of the bushes.

'WHAT?' Thorin and all the others got to their feet and readied their weapons.

Aramis grabbed Aurelia's wrist and pulled her behind him, ready to defend while he grabbed his sword.

'They've got Bilbo! Kili is there keeping an eye on them.' He said out of breath.

'Aurelia, you'll stay here.' Thorin commanded her. 'No father.' And she stepped away from behind Aramis who was blocking her sight.

Thorin ignored his daughter and said, 'You four..' he pointed to the four friends, 'make sure nothing is going to happen to her.' And the company left, leaving them alone by the fire.

Aurelia grabbed the bowls from where Aramis had put them and put them in a sack.

She talked angrily to herself. Aramis followed her and tried to calm her down. But nothing helped her to calm her down. She was so angry at her father right now.

'Why?' asked d'Artagnan.

'Why?!' Her eyes grew bigger and she said, 'Because I'm a woman I may not fight. Well he should never have taught me. He should have never bring me on this quest when the only thing I even may do is looking pretty!' she yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

'All my life I was taught to be a proper lady. How to comfort other people around me. Even if we were in exile and my father worked as a blacksmith in the villages of men, I had to know which color a napkin should be! I was taught how to handle a bow, a sword, an axe! And here I am, I may do nothing than talk to everyone, being a proper lady and for what!'

'There is nothing wrong with being noble.' Athos tried to reassure her.

They had never saw her like this before. It looked like her eyes were throwing daggers at him.

'My father found it so important that I could protect myself in every way. I had no normal youth. While my friends were having fun on the square I learned how to read, write, I learned every language of this world. I learned how to fight and defend myself.'

'I'm sorry Aurelia. You can't help it you were born as a princess with all those rules.' D'Artagnan tried to calm her down.

'You don't know trolls do you?' She asked him, suddenly aware she had lost her temper with them. 'I'm sorry, I should never have react like that.'

'It's okay, Aurelia. We all have our outbursts. Don't feel sorry for the way you feel.' Aramis stood behind her and it pained him to see her face hurt like that. He knew she may never talk like that outside her own family.

They all took a seat by the fire and were a bit chatting. Aramis looked at Aurelia and saw she had a conversation with Athos.

He wished he could take her away and made a wonderful life with her back in Paris. Making a home where she could be herself and even a family. _Owh! How could you even think about this! She's a lady and you should think about her in that way! But a little boy and girl running around the house sounds very tempting. _In his little daydream he heard her humming a soft tune while she stood in the kitchen. A little girl that looked like her ran into the house.

'Mama! Mama! J'ai des fleurs pour toi!' and the girl gave her a small bundle of flowers.

'Merci, my love.' Aurelia kissed her on the cheek and hugged her little girl very tight.

'Because I love you, Mama.' She said.

Aramis woke up from his daydream when he heard Aurelia asking, 'They've been a long time. Shouldn't we check on them?'

'Trolls are very vicious creatures.' She added.

'We can take a look.' Athos said and grabbed his sword. Everyone followed his action and they made their way to the troll camp.

What they saw was horrifying to all of them. The half of the company was packed in sacks on the ground while the other half were tied above a spit.

Aurelia gasped. 'By Mahal. They've been caputered.' She walked a bit closer and saw her father trying to got the knot out of his robe with his mouth while she heard the others screaming that the fire was too hot.

'Aurelia, get back here.' A slight panic was heard in Aramis' voice.

Aurelia disobeyed and walked around the camp, unseen and covered by the trees and bushes towards Thorin.

Aramis looked at his friends and sighed. She was stubborn.

'I'll follow here and make sure nothing stupid will happen.' He said and got an approving nod from Athos.

'Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly.' One of the trolls said.

'They should ne sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.'

'Oh, that does sound quite nice.' The first one said.

The dwarfs were all making noises and talked in fear.

Aurelia got to her father and tried to gain his attention, unlucky for her he did not hear her.

She tried to get any closer but turned around in horror when someone grabbed her arm. 'Please, Aurelia. Don't do this.'

'I can't Aramis. They are going to eat them soon. I have to do something.' Again he saw that painful look in her eyes.

He sighed. 'WE have to do something.' He saw her eyes lighten up and she gave a small smile as a thank you.

'Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone.'

'That's it.' She said and ran into the open area.

'Wait. You are making a terrible mistake!' She felt a swig of horror, fear and nausea wash over her.

'Who are you? Can we eat you to?' The cook asked.

'Aurelia, what have you done? Go away from there!' Thorin shouted from his position on the floor.

'Well, she meant with the seasoning.' Aramis walked out of the bushes and walked over to stand next to Aurelia.

'Are there any more of you hiding out of there?' One of the trolls pointed to them with his large soup spoon. Aramis took a step forwards, if that troll was going to hit someone, at least he would never touch Aurelia. She felt safe when he was around her.

'What about the seasoning?'

'Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.' D'Artagnan pinched his nose when he walked to stand by Aurelia and Aramis.

The dwarfs yelled at them, calling them traitors. Aurelia looked at her father and her cousins lying tied on the floor.

'No, not you! Of all people, you're the one that will betray us!' Yelled Kili at her with tears covering his cheeks. 'NOOO!' He screamed. Kili loved his niece as a little sister. She was everything to him, they grew up with each other and it hurts him when he thought she was siding with the four men.

'Aurelia, get away from there!' Thorin yelled angry at her.

Aurelia disobeyed, trying to hold back her tears. She was only trying to waste the time of the trolls. And the yelling of her family hurts her. _Please Mahal! Let them stop! Make an end to this situation. Make sure everyone got safe out of this._

'What do you know about cooking dwarf?'

'The secret of cooking dwarf is, erm..' Aramis began.

'..to skin them first.' And Porthos came out of his hiding spot to stand by his friends.

'Tom, get me the filleting knife.' The troll gestured to the other one.

'I won't forget that!' Dwalin yelled from above the fire.

'What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all.'

'This is going the wrong way.' Aurelia said hardly above a whisper and made a step forwards so she stood next to Aramis, and grabbed his arm in fear.

Aramis looked down at her and a soft smile curled his lips. Something caught his eye and he saw Gandalf rushing through the trees. 'We'll make it out of here. All of us. I promise.' And he put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Aurelia felt warm at his touch.

'He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." One of the trolls grabs Bombur and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

'Not-not that one, he's infected!' Athos came running towards them.

'You what?'

'Yeah, He's got worms in his tubes.'

The troll drops Bombur back into the pile of dwarfs with an expression of disgust on his face.

'In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it.' Aramis said.

'Parasites, did he say parasites?'

'We don't have parasites! You have parasites!'

'What are you talking about, laddie?'

The dwarfs chime in about how they don't have parasites and how they are fools. Aurelia rolled her eyes as they messed up their plan. She looked with pleading eyes at her father, who glared daggers at her. _I'm going to get a reprimand if we make it out all alive._ She thought.

Thorin saw her eyes telling him it was a sort of plan and she needed their help. He kicks Kili in the back and Kili looked angry at his niece. He also saw the look in her eyes and went along with the plan.

'Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!' He yelled.

'What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?'

'You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!' One of the trolls grabbed Aurelia, who was the first to run into the camp.

'Let me go!' She yelled.

'No! Let her free!' Aramis yelled angry at the troll and attacked his leg with so much force the troll stumbled behind.

'You what?!' He yelled.

' .Go.' Aramis said through gritted teeth and run at the troll again.

Everyone looked with wide eyes and with horror how he attacked the troll who still had hold of Aurelia. No one dared to say a word, not even his friends. They never saw this aggressive side of Aramis. They knew he was a great, fierce fighter. He loved his job as a Musketeer.

Thorin looked with horror in his eyes when the troll grabbed his little girl. _ No, not my baby girl. _'NOOO!' He yelled and tried to wriggle himself free again. Suddenly he felt someone kneeling next to him and saw the young boy cutting his rope. He nodded a thanks and the boy went to the others to cut them loose.

Aramis felt so much anger boiling inside, so much adrenaline that made him mad. He fought like mad man an before he knew the troll lay down on his back and threw Aurelia out of his hands. He followed her with his eyes and she was caught by Thorin. He saw Porthos and Athos were fighting the other two trolls and d'Artagnan was cutting everyone loose.

The troll lay still on the cold floor and Aramis climbed upon him. 'No one…but no one is hurting her. Do you understand?' The troll looked up at him, afraid to say a word.

'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' He yelled and the trolls face turned into anger and with his hand he pushed Aramis from his belly.

Aramis stumbled on the ground and when he turned around he grabbed his gun and shot the troll.

The loud gunshot made everyone wince in horror.

'The dawn will take you all!' Gandalf appeared, strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the troll's skin, they turned to stone.

Aramis turned around to see all the dwarfs staring at him with their wide eyes.

'YEAH!' They suddenly cheered and ran towards him to congratulate him with his victory. He was the first one to slain a troll.

'He saved our princess!' They yelled.

Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan laughed at the face their friend made. He looked surprised at their sudden outburst.

'You did it lad. Accept my congratulations. You are a very fierce warrior. A man in love sometimes does strange things. Things they hardly knew they could.' Balin gave him a knowing look and went back to the rest of the dwarfs.

'He is right.' Porthos said. 'A man in love does strange things.' Aramis looked at his friend and a small smile covered his face. 'Admit it Aramis. You love that girl.' And he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

'Aramis?' He turned around to see Aurelia standing behind him. Porthos gave his friend a knowing look and left them alone.

'Thank you.' She said while she looked at the ground. 'For everything.' She walked closer and planted a little kiss on his cheek. Aramis felt his cheeks turn red.

'No thanks, Aurelia.' He said and smiled warmly at her. 'It was the least I could do.'

Thorin stood behind all the commotion. When he saw Aurelia walking towards the young man he felt a pang of jealousy through his chest. Always, it was him who was her hero. He smiled at the memory of Dwalin chasing after the little girl. When he entered the room she hid behind his legs and grinned at Dwalin. 'You big oof! My daddy is gonna get you!' She told the dwarf, with a mohawk back then. To satisfy his little girl he 'arrested' Dwalin and took him to the dungeon, only to be the hero for her. Wasn't that what little girls asked for? A father, a hero? Well, he was all of that. He may seem an angry emotionless man. But he was a warm and friendly father for Aurelia. And he loved her more than anything in the whole world.

'What is it lad?' Balin stood next to him. 'She's growing so fast.' He told him sadly. 'She slips through my fingers, all the time. When I see what's in her mind, when I think I'm close to know it, she keeps growing. She's not that little girl anymore Balin. She is a grown woman now.'

'Don't be sad about it, my lad. That lass has grown into a fine woman, but she will always be your little girl.' Balin said. Thorin looked down at him and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

'Is this right?' Thorin asked him with concern heard in his voice.

'Is what right?' Balin looked up to look his friend and king in the eye.

'This quest.'

'Thorin, I don't know what you mean.'

'I put her in danger. Look at her! She is a free, careless young woman who is supposed to be married and have a warm family of her own. She should not be here.' Thorin turned around with his hands in his hair, desperately sighing.

'She should be here, Thorin. All the Durins should be there when the door will be opened.' Balin told him firmly.

'She was almost eaten by a troll.' Thorin sighed and looked at his friend.

'She wasn't. She had a savior and if she faces any danger, she can manage herself. After all, it were you and Dwalin who thaught her how to fight like a warrior.

'And I never liked the idea of it.' Thorin's lips curled in a small smile. 'I think you are right. She is all I have and I just can't bear to lose her like I lost her mother.' While he said that he looked at Aurelia.

'They are in love.' Finally Balin spoke again after a couple of minutes. 'So I see.' Thorin's face turned darker when he saw her planting a kiss on his cheek. In their culture it was a token of affection you held for someone. Only intimi kissed each others cheek.

'Let them, lad. Love will be our last emotion.' And he walked away. Thorin stood alone for a while to think over Balin's words. _What does he mean with love will be our last emotion? Is that what everything is about? Love?_

**That were the trolls. Please review and let me know what you think! Any ideas are welcome! **


End file.
